


Five Times Jonas Quinn Wanted to Go Home

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Gen, Homecoming, Homesickness, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Times Jonas Quinn Wanted to Go Home

His first day working in Daniel Jackson's office, with Daniel Jackson's notes and Daniel Jackson's artifacts, under the wounded, resentful gazes of all of Daniel Jackson's colleagues. It was part of his penance and he suffered it willingly, but he had never been so lonely, or so homesick.

When he came to understand that Stargate Command was never going to be his home, or even a home-away-from-home. Teal'c was an extraterrestrial too, and as a Jaffa he was more alien to these people than the human Jonas would ever be, but he had made a place for himself here in a way that Jonas never would.

When he got back to Kelowna, after relinquishing his place on SG-1 and leaving the SGC for good, and understood that home was so changed that, though it would always be his home, it would never again feel like home, and from then on he'd be an alien no matter where he went, or stayed.

When he fell in love with Kianna Cyr, so gently and so deeply that he believed that home would from then on be wherever she was, only to find that the person he loved was the symbiote in residence within a host, and when the symbiote was gone, there was no home there for him at all, just the shell of a stranger with the face and voice and body of his lost love.

When he received a panicked message that an Ori Prior had arrived on Langara and was trying to convert the populace. He was offworld, supervising an industrial engineering project on a planet rebuilding its civil infrastructure after being abandoned by its System Lord; since the fall of the Goa'uld he'd become an independent contractor, traveling the gate network to pitch in wherever his skills were most needed. Now it seemed that he was most needed at home. But by the time he got to the stargate, it was too late; no connection could be established to the Langaran gate. A local week later he was finally able to find out what fate had befallen his native planet. Now, whether he wants to or not, he can never go home.


End file.
